new_millennium_modfandomcom-20200215-history
United States
|image1=USA.png |capital=Washington |ideology=Social Liberal(2000 through 2016) |faction=NATO }} Information General The of America is a major nation in North America. It is bordered by Canada in the north and Mexico in the south. Starting Values and Ideas The is the leader of NATO in the 2000, 2014, and 2016 start dates. In all start dates, the starts with the following national ideas: * Permanent UNSC Member (+0.15% daily administrative power gain, Can create factions) * Two-Party System (+0.02% Conservative daily support, +0.02% Social Liberal daily support) * The First Amendment (+0.02% weekly stability, -0.02% drift defense) * The Second Amendment (+0.02% weekly stability, +0.10% army offense on core territory, +0.10% army defense on core territory) * American Militarism (+0.05% army experience gain, +1 general starting level) Political Parties * Democratic Party(Social Liberal): 50% popularity. Led by Bill Clinton. (Led by Barack Obama in 2014 and 2016.) * Republican Party(Conservative): 49% popularity. Led by George Bush. (Led by Mitt Romney in 2014 and Donald Trump in 2016.) * Libertarian Party(Libertarian): 1% popularity. Led by Harry Browne. (Led by Gary Johnson in 2014 and 2016.) * Green Party(Progressive): 0% popularity. Led by Ralph Nader. (Led by Jill Stein in 2014 and 2016.) * Constitution Party(Reactionary): 0% popularity. Led by Howard Phillips. * Communist Party USA(Communist): 0% popularity. Led by John Bachtell. * Socialist Party USA(Socialist): 0% popularity. Led by David McReynolds. * Social Democrats, USA(Social Democratic): 0% popularity. Led by a random leader. * Royalist Party USA(Monarchist): 0% popularity. Led by The Grand Council. * National Policy Institute(Nationalist): 0% popularity. Led by Richard Spencer. * National Socialist Movement(Fascist): 0% popularity. Led by Jeff Schoep. * Council on American-Islamic Relations(Islamist): 0% popularity. Led by Nihad Awad. National Focus The US Armed Forces * The first line of the 's focus tree focuses on improving the military of the . * There are three branches within this line; "The US Army", "The US Navy", and "The US Air Force". * These three branches grant improvements to the 's army, navy, and air force, respectively. The American Economy * The second line of the 's focus tree focuses on improving the American economy. * There are two mutually exclusive branches in this line; "Deregulate the Market" and "Regulate the Market". * The former focuses primarily on decreasing consumer factories, while the latter focuses primarily on increasing building slots. Political Establishment * The third line allows the to maintain the two-party system. * The line contains three mutually exclusive branches; "Democratic Gerrymandering", "Maintain the Status Quo", and "Republican Gerrymandering". * Through "Democratic Gerrymandering", the will move towards Social Liberalism and the Democratic Party. It eventually allows the to increase population growth. * "Maintain the Status Quo" is the balanced path. It does not have many highlights and does not lead to the moving towards one ideology. * "Republican Gerrymandering" allows the to move towards Conservatism and the Republican Party. It eventually allows the to increase resource production. Political Reform * The fourth line allows the to bring a minor third party to power. * The line contains three mutually exclusive branches; "Promote Progressive Ideology", "Promote Libertarian Ideology", and "Promote Reactionary Ideology". * The three branches allow the to become Progressive, Libertarian, or Reactionary, respectively. Political Revolution * The fifth line allows the to bring authoritarian parties to power. * The line contains two mutually exclusive branches; "Support White Nationalists" and "Attack the Economic System". * The two branches allow the to become Fascist or Communist, respectively. American Foreign Policy * The sixth line allows the to engage in foreign policy. * The can invite new countries to NATO through this line. * This line also allows the to potentially do "Pan-American Domination" and go to war with other countries in the Americas to puppet them. Category:Countries Category:Major Countries Category:North America Category:NATO Category:Countries with unique national focus trees